Her Snow Covered Trees
by Sugarsnike
Summary: [NaruxHina] [NxH] [NarutoxHinata] One shot Songfic


**Her Snow Covered Trees**

**Summary: NaruxHina NxH NarutoxHinata One shot Songfic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

She was walking along the snow covered grounds of Yukigakure. Her hood was up and her face was blank.

She never wanted to stay here.

Their mission was a success, but on their return to Konohagakure, they were ambushed.

She was kidnapped.

_Crunch._

The snow made a crunching sound as she walked.

_Crunch._

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
**_

He wished he never said that. He wished he never yelled at her. He wished she would come back.

He missed her.

He Felt as if someone ripped off a chunk of his heart.

He felt empty.

All the glares of the villagers Never felt this bad.

It hurts.

_Tap._

His footsteps echoed in the empty streets. Light snow fell onto the ground. So White. So Pure.

_Tap._

Just like her.

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
**_

"Hinata-San!" shouted a fellow citizen of yukigkure.

Hinata's head turned to the shouts.

"Ohayo!" the citizen said.

Hinata just went on her way.

_'Naruto...'_

Her mind revolved around one thing. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

His Bright Hair.

His Cerulean Eyes.

His Orange Jumpsuit.

His Famous Grin.

She stopped at a tree. It was on a cliff. The leaves had fallen long ago, so all that was left were frozen branches.

She loved this spot, because when the sun rose ,on special days, it would be a bright orange.

Just like Naruto.

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to **_

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

"Naruto!" shouted one of his teamates, sakura, in annoyance.

"Where were You? You are starting to be like Kakashi-Sensei!" She shrieked out.

Naruto's head just turned to Sakura, showing his empty eyes.

No Life.

No Sparkle.

**Nothing.**

She stopped and her eyes softened. she knew what this was about. It was all because of Hinata.

Ever since their fight, Naruto has been so...Un-Naruto like.

_Poof._

"We have a new mission team. Find Hyuuga Hinata."

_'Hinata...'_

_**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
**_

Hinata entered her empty House.

_Tap._

Her footsteps echoed along the walls.

_Tap._

She walked up the stairs.

_Click._

She shut the door.

_Splat._

A Tear escaped her eye, falling along the freezing temperature of her 'home', turning into glass.

Shattering on the floor.

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**_

"You mean Hinata-san?" asked the shop owner from before as the Naruto gang questioned her.

"Hai."

"Oh! well, she lives at the mansion on top of that hill over there, but if she's not there, she'll be at the tree by the cliff."

"Arigato."

Naruto snuck off to the cliff, having a feeling she'd be there.

_'Hinata'_

_**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**_

She sat along the snowy cliff, eyes unfocused, staring at nothing.

So Cold.

So Empty.

_'Naruto...Kun...' _She thought sadly as she started to stand up.

_'Hinata...Chan..'_ He thought as her stared at her broken form.

Hinata felt arms around her waist.

"Hinata-chan..." a muffled voice said into her hair.

She let out a soft gasp.

"Naruto-Kun..." she said with tears forming.

"I-I'm sorry hinata-chan.." He said.

"It's okay...Naruto-Kun." She said.

She turned around and they both changed.

His eyes had Life.

Her eyes had life.

His eyes Shined.

Her eyes Sparkled.

Their eyes had love.

"Let's Go Home." He said, taking her hand.

_**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**_

**How depressing. Review please! Song: My December-Linkin Park_  
_**


End file.
